1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to impact tools. More particularly, the invention relates to an impact tool with a twin lobed anvil, and the separate anvil, timing shaft and mating dog hammer. In combination, the components provide a harder blow to the anvil of an impact tool due to a larger strike surface area, provide greater torque due to increased mass at engagement, and increase the durability of the impact tool.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, related art impact tools have transmitted impact between a dog hammer and anvil in a variety of ways. For instance, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,137, a common way of transmitting an impact is to use a cantilevered hammer and cantilevered anvil. This structure is commonly called a pin or teeth clutch. In these devices, the anvil and hammer each include teeth that engage one another upon movement of the hammer towards the anvil. Unfortunately, the teeth of the anvil have a limited strike surface area, thereby limiting the strength of impact.
It is, therefore, an aim of the present invention to provide an impact transmission which overcomes the above disadvantages of the related art.